Ways to Die in a Zombie Apocalypse
by IdolizedFan
Summary: Spend a minute or two. Read a short story of a sad and lonely death, a last-minute romance, betrayals or fatal mistakes in a life in an apocalypse. Chapter 017.
1. Chapter 1

001

"Soul."  
"Maka."  
"You know I'll always love you. Even after death."  
"I don't believe in life after death. We have a Shinigami here and he doesn't know for sure."  
"Still, it's nice to hope that we could still be together if we die."  
"Wherever our souls will go." Soul smirked.

"What do you mean?"  
"Baka. It's not a pre-kishin that will kill us but a _zombie_, not the kind of Sid-sensei."  
"You're the ba-ka. Our souls vanish when we die."  
"I forgot." Soul scratched his head.

The wind makes an appropriate entrance as the two of them feel to a comfortable silence.  
They stared at the morning sky.

"Anyway, thank you for being my weapon."  
"Goodbye, Maka."  
"See you, Soul."

But at that moment, there was an awkward silence.  
It was Maka's turn to smirk.  
"Soul, you _are _going to say something, right?"

…

Soul started his words hoarsely.  
"Let me tell you this, Maka..."  
He finally got the courage.  
"I love you too."  
Maka chuckled. "I was _longing _for that."

The two of them shared a simple sweet kiss.  
They stood side by side and held hands.

They looked at each other's eyes.  
Emerald met crimson red.  
For the last time.

They looked ahead.  
And jumped off the building together.

X

I was planning to write drabbles, which if I remember correctly is the term for 100-word fanfics, but I guess, "short one-shots" is more appropriate.  
You see, I have this pocket notebook. I write a story for each page and that's why it's short (but hopefully, worth it.)

But there are certainly more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

002

That pair of crimson eyes...  
Glowing menacingly in the dark.  
Staring at me.

Is it a zombie? Is it a wolf?  
Is it going to come and bite me? Kill me?

The bush moves and shakes.  
Meanwhile, I am frozen.  
Should I begin to move? Scream?

But I am still waiting for someone.  
Where are you, Soul Eater Evans?  
Are you going to leave me here?

The bush moves and shakes once again.  
And out comes a figure of a human.  
A zombie? Someone I know?

"Soul?" I ask.  
"Maka."  
That voice somehow sends shivers to my body.  
I sigh, relieved.

"Where have you been? I was worried!"  
"Doesn't matter..." Soul says slowly.  
"What's wrong?"  
I walk to him and ask a question once again, "Did something happen?"

Soul grimaces. "They were too many."  
I hate how he looks like that, with a defeated expression.  
I realize I prefer the way he smirks like he was a totally cool guy.

"Maka, we have to run," Soul says in a low voice.  
He breathes and stares at my eyes.  
"No... _You_ have to run."

What?

"Too late... I'm sorry."  
Suddenly, I cannot breathe.  
He has his teeth on my neck.  
Those once playful eyes... They're now black.

I never believed in vampires.  
What had just happened?

No.  
He's a zombie.


	3. Chapter 3

003

"I am Elizabeth Thompson. Liz for short."  
I shake my hands in front of me.  
Something drips from my hands.  
I stare at them and realize I am bloody.

"I am the Liz I know. I will not fall to despair."  
But my voice cracks. "I will not fall to madness."

Why am I kneeling on this place?  
It's raining. I should take cover.  
Patty would laugh at me because I act like a fool.

I look up and see Patty.  
Her body was on the ground, lifeless.  
Did I kill her?  
No...  
There is no way I would kill her.

The blood in my hands...  
They belong to my adorable sister.

I feel myself shaking, not because of the cold.  
I am crying so much, I can taste the tears.  
Patty, did you leave me?"

I hate it.  
My hair is a mess that I can't see with my left eye.  
I hate this.  
I only had a long scratch on my right arm but you died for me.

"A..."  
At the voice, I feel anger with me.  
"Sym..."  
I definitely hate him. Even more, for now.  
"Met..."  
I feel like I hadn't been a good sister.  
"Ric..."  
I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
And a rancid breath.  
"Al..."  
My zombie meister is going to kill me.  
I might as well be with Patty as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

004

He is feeling it.  
He is hearing it will all his ears.  
The annoying noise.

And he doesn't even know what it is?  
A zombie? Unlikely.  
But what is to be expected?  
He doesn't know.

The annoying noise continues.  
He feels it.  
He hears it.  
He hates it.  
It makes him feel bad.

What is it?  
He wonders what it is.  
Is it some sign? Some warning?

Where is it coming from?  
How come he could also feel the noise?

How ironic...  
He is annoyed and also curious.  
He ants to remove that empty feeling.  
In his mind.  
In his stomach.

He suddenly realizes that he is hungry.  
Starving.  
So much time had passed.  
He realizes that he is almost paralyzed.  
He cannot fight the inner struggle.

And he knows he is going to die.  
But he wonders why his final wish cannot be granted.

Coffee.  
Just coffee to fill his heart.

No one can blame him.  
He is Buttataki Joe.  
He loves coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

005

Why is she shaking?  
Is she having a problem?

I am just focusing on my steps, careful not to slip.  
Why is it blurred?

Why is she shaking?  
She has a hand around my shoulders.  
I can totally feel her shaking.  
Is she crying?

Why is it blurred?  
Oh, my glasses. I have to clean them.

"Stein."  
Is she calling me? What for?  
I look up and see a field.  
Full of flowers.

"Remember the designs I put in your laboratory? Did you know that I love the color yellow?"

Why is she telling me these things?

I see Marie reached out her other hand.  
To get a dandelion.  
And she gives it to me.

What is that smell?  
The flower? Her hair?  
I smell life.  
I smell it.

So what is this giddiness in my chest?  
Marie is so sweet.

And I reach out.  
I bite her hand.

Sweet like her hand.

Why am I doing this?  
I'd rather dissect her.  
I have never dissected a human before.  
I'm going to start it now.


	6. Chapter 6

006

They are too many!  
I can't...  
I have to run.  
I am running.

My stupid hair is bouncing behind me.  
My heart is beating like a drum.  
An annoying loud drum.

Black Star, where are you?  
I can't even hear you boast.  
You can't be gone.

My steps are getting heavy.  
I have to stop.  
I have to continue.

Is someone following me?  
Zombies?  
What haven't I done yet?  
I'm a weapon. I can fight them.  
Alone.

I'm tired.  
What do I do?

I feel so scared.  
Where are the others?  
Why can't I see them?

As I am running, I look back.  
Left... Right...  
There is no one.  
I look ahead.

OW!

My head is suddenly numb.  
It's heavy.  
I had hit a tree.  
I know I'm losing consciousness.

It feels like my skin is scraped off my head.  
Am I feeling blood?  
I can't see...  
Why is it sticky?  
Something different?  
Saliva?

I think I am trembling right now.  
I'm going to die.


	7. Chapter 7

007

I cannot handle this.  
I was bitten just a while ago!  
What is going to happen to me?

Can the black blood handle it?  
Am I going to die?  
I'm getting confused!  
I can't handle this.

Ragnarok, what are you doing?  
Where are you, by the way?  
I thought you're just on my back.\

It's unusual for you to be quiet.  
Are you planning to do something?  
Man, say a thing!  
I can't handle this...  
Am I losing it?

What?! That zombie just bit me!  
I eat food everyday and they don't mutate inside me.

It was really gross.  
I saw how I was bitten.  
There was blood all around my arm.  
Bloody needle was enough.  
I'll live.  
I will not die.

I feel my back opening up.  
"Ragnarok, what happened to you?"

He punches me on the head.  
"Ow! That hurts!"  
"I absorbed everything from the bite! Damn you!"

He punches me again.  
"Stop it!" I say.  
"Say thank you, damn it!"

Then I feel something sharp in my head.  
"We're dying, Crona!" Ragnarok yells. "Hehehe!"  
He had turned one of his hands into a sword.  
And he strikes me again.  
This time, on my neck.

I think Ragnarok is mad.  
Stop it...  
I can't handle the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

008

A tear fell from her right eye.  
"Once more," she said to herself.

A whimper came out of her mouth.  
"It hurts already!"  
But it was done again.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her.  
It was ironically nostalgic  
Streams of tears from her eyes followed.

One more time.  
Even the beating of her hearts was painful.  
It was so loud. So fast. So heavy.

And her eyes were shaking.  
The blood on her arms rushing continuously.  
She was terrified.  
She was seeing red eyes.

But he died already.  
And it hurt very much.

Another one.  
Another cut.

The knife was shaking in her hands.  
She was making curved lines on her arms.

But what was her life without him?  
He was eaten.  
_Eaten..._  
She was nothing.  
Just a scratch.  
Just a pain.

Why did he have to save her?  
And leave her?  
It was too much.

Another cut.  
It was too much.

"Maka!"  
She fell like a rag doll on someone's arms.  
She saw golden eyes.  
But she wanted to see red eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

009

Should she go further?  
But no one can reach her in that place.  
And she doesn't want to get lost at sea.

But she didn't bring a set of clothes.  
A blanket and a pillow for the night.  
Not even a bottle of water to quench her thirst.  
There is also no food.

Should she go back?  
But where?  
To her relatives who now belong the undead?

Should she really do it?  
Drown herself?  
She knows she would just float.  
So she has a rope around her waist, with the other end tied to an anchor...

Suicide.  
She never thought about it.  
But now is there a use to live?  
Being alone?

Perhaps not.

And she just stole the boat!  
Stealing.  
She never did it once.  
Should she just leave it in the middle of the sea?

Maybe she just has to stop thinking.  
So she jumps.

The water is so cold.  
Her body is getting heavy.

She realizes that she's still holding her breath.  
Why?

Is she really going to drown?  
And die?

She thinks of why she did it.  
Doesn't she want to be the best scythe meister?

It's too late.


	10. Chapter 10

010

Blue. Red. Yellow. Back.  
The wires seem so complicated.

She has a knife in her right hand.  
What does she need to cut in order again?  
Yellow. Black. Blue. Red.

And she carefully cuts the yellow wire.  
But the timer of the bomb still continues.  
Better not get confused in the order.

Black.  
She cuts the respective wire and releases a sigh.  
Things are easy.

Blue.  
The knife cuts another wire easily.  
There. Only one wire left.  
And the timer will be stopped.

It was actually set to explode within the mass of zombies.  
But well, plans didn't always come successful.  
She was there, a living human.

Red.  
Eyes.

What was that thought just now?

Red eyes.  
She only knows one person who has eyes like that.  
Soul.  
And she likes him.  
Loves him even, secretly.  
But he didn't see.

For him, and for everyone else, she is the girl for Death the Kid.  
Even Patty, her little sister, agrees.

But why can't it be?

She lays her knife down.  
She's not going to cut the red wire.

It's not just suicide, she thinks to herself.  
It's a sign that she had held on to her faith.  
Even when she's going to die.


	11. Chapter 11

011

He was hurting deep inside.  
Much more painful that any physical wound.  
His heart might as well have just been broken.

"You are the worst!" was the last thing that he heard from his beloved.

Had he really wrecked her life?  
His life?

He was crying with real tears.  
They were not comical.  
They came from real feelings.  
And it hurt so much.

What should he do?  
Would she curse him?  
Was she leaving him in that place?  
Alone.  
Hurting.  
That every beat of the heart felt like a sledgehammer's blow.

What action should he do?  
He couldn't think of one.  
That would make her forgive him and love him.  
Again.

Just like his memories with her.  
They were so happy.  
But things had become ashes.

He never was able to settle his matters.  
With her.  
With her Mama.

He failed to be a good Papa.  
"You are the worst!"  
The words echoed in his mind.

He would have to die with that though?  
And become ashes?

The place was burning with the cries of zombies.  
Including his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

012

"You can't force me to do it!" he grumbles.  
"You're being childish," she says in disbelief.  
"Man, I'd rather die!"  
"That is a terrible thing to say these days..."

There comes an awkward silence.  
"Still... You should be the one to do it."  
"I do it everyday!"  
He grunts. "Really? How come I don't see?"  
"You're just that unfocused on things."

He stares at what is just below him.  
"You can't be able to do this everyday... It looks so uncool."  
"It tastes _so cool_," she says, a little annoyed.

He sees red eyes and jumps, a little startled.|  
_'Great,' _he thought. _'Now I'm afraid of my face.'_  
"Rate it on the cool-meter."  
"What is a cool-meter?" she asks, honestly puzzled.  
"Is it uncool? Cool? Very cool?"  
"Ha- ha! Just do it."

He takes the thing below him and puts in on his lips.  
And drinks the milk.

He suddenly spits it away.  
"I tasted some and it was _awful!_"  
"You're just stupid."  
"Where did this come from?"  
"A local cow."

"_You _taste it."  
"I drink milk everyday."  
"Then do it now."  
She shrugs and drinks in the same mug.  
She grunts. "Something _is _wrong."  
"You're making me nervous..."  
"This cow! It was already infected!"  
And she drops the mug, that shattered loudly.

"It's fine!"  
"Soul, I don't want to die yet!"  
"Then let's be together even after death."  
They kiss each other slowly with automatic groans.  
It tasted better than the infected milk.


	13. Chapter 13

013

She was going to live.

Right in front of her was a bright city.  
She just had to pass that fence.

The task was easy.  
Zombies wouldn't be able to climb it but she could.

And she took a few more steps to the city.  
She was going to live.

Her little sister should be there.  
Still gobbling up food as if life was perfect with food.

She remembered her early life in a certain city.  
Together with her sister, they stole things from people.  
Money. Food. Clothes.  
All for a living.  
Just because their beautiful mother left.

They pointed guns at people.  
And shared a messy life.

But they had changed for the better.  
She even had a crush on a symmetry freak.

She was going to have a happy life with them in that bright city.  
To eat delicious food.  
To check out new clothes.  
To stare at hot guys.  
To dream in a peaceful sleep.

She was now before the fence.  
She rubbed her hands in excitement.  
And she gripped the fence.

What she didn't know was that it had a trap.  
Once touched, it would electrocute anything.

Of course, there was a way around for living people.  
But she didn't know.

She dropped to the ground, lifeless.  
All her hopes and dreams instantly vanished.


	14. Chapter 14

014

There were loud steps against the ground.  
They were hurried and continuous.

"Soul, why are we running this fast?!"  
"They'll beat us, Maka!"  
"What? They're slow. They're ugly idiots!"  
"Just believe me!"  
There was a sudden sharp sound.

Maka turned around with a grin. "Help is here!"  
But Soul dragged her away. "No!"  
"What are you doing?! We need them!"

The sound was repeated.  
Soul went behind Maka and urged her forward.  
"What are you on about?" Maka demanded.

Another sound.  
And Soul yelled, "Maka!"  
Naka looked back to see Soul on his knees.  
"Soul, what happened?!"  
But the blood on his chest gave an answer.

"Gunshot," Soul muttered. "Why the heck do they have guns?"

Maka looked around in panic.  
And she saw figures moving closer.

Soul was taking his breaths shakily.  
"Leave me here, Maka."  
"No! I will not!"  
"You should live at least."

There were tears in Maka's eyes.  
"But I love you, Soul!"

Another sound.  
And Soul's eyes widened.

Maka didn't have a chance to know his feelings.  
And they wouldn't be able to kiss anymore.

A bullet had gone through her head.  
What hurt him the most is that she died first right before his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

015

"SOUL!"  
"MAKA!"

Rocks tumbled.  
Breaths came out heavily.

"Don't let me go..."  
"I _will_ let go."  
Maka's eyes widened. "Soul! Are you mad?!"  
"Get ready!"

"What the hell! Soul! I already said I'm sorry that I spilled your coffee on your-"  
"It's not that, Maka!"  
Maka's voice turned to a whisper. "I believed you were different from most men."

Soul's gaze brightened like a fire.  
"For once, believe in me... Look below, Maka."  
Maka followed and saw a river.  
"I'll let go and you will dive to safety," Soul continued. "You understand, Maka?"

"But..."  
"I'll see you, Maka. I've got some zombie butt-kicking to do." Soul smirked.  
And he finally let go.

Maka managed a smooth dive.  
The water instantly soaked her clothes.  
She quickly went up to breathe again.

She tossed back her messy again.  
She gave one glance upward.  
Then she turned her attention around her.

That was when she noticed.  
There was an alligator behind her.

She screamed as she tried to swim away.

Meanwhile, Soul was fixing his white hair.  
He didn't know that no one would be meeting up with him later.  
Perhaps, Maka's soul.  
Unknowingly, he had killed Maka.


	16. Chapter 16

016

It made a slithering sound.  
It gleamed in the moonlight.

He was trained to be a quiet ninja.  
A quiet assassin.

Being quiet, he remained.  
But the thoughts in his head were ringing.

He knew his state would be a problem.

Defeating and _killing_ the undead was relatively easy but still...

It gleamed in the moonlight.  
Its smooth surface reflected rays of light.

A crow cawed from behind.  
Leaves rustled and the wind whistled.

A branch was stepped on and the crack seemed to vibrate and echo.

The knife in his right hand gleamed.  
There was a curious groan.

He had to grumble.  
The situation was not fair.

He slashed the zombie behind him on the chest.  
And the creature slumped on his hands.

Killing the undead was relatively easy.  
They were all idiots driven by hunger.

… Killing the zombie was hard.  
She was Maka just a while ago.

Pushing his buzzing thoughts away, he told himself that he killed the zombie, not her.

He grimaced as she wished for her to have a peaceful rest.  
And he did one thing he rarely did.  
He felt fresh tears on his face.

Not a very godly thing to do.


	17. Chapter 17

017

Maka held on.  
But she couldn't pull herself up.

There was no one to help her.  
No insecure Papa.  
No jolly Patty.  
No carefree Liz.  
No kind Tsubaki.  
No freaking Kid.  
No obnoxious Black Star.  
No smirking Soul.

There were hands.  
On her feet.  
And the zombies dragged her.

She tried to scream but couldn't.  
Panic was rising inside her.  
She knew what was going to happen if she didn't manage to escape.

She didn't want to fall.

She still had a future to look forward to.  
Not this incoming death.

She remembered her life with her friends.  
She talked rubbish and sang nursery rhymes.

That peaceful life suddenly vanished.  
While the mysterious undead came.

Her heart broke many times already.  
Now, she couldn't hold on.  
Of course, she still wanted to live.

But the strong current of the river along with the zombies pulled her.  
She was going to fall.  
Literally.  
And she cursed herself for thinking...

Row, row, row your boat.  
Gently down the stream.  
Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily.  
Life is like a dream.


End file.
